


Discovery

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly finds out why she's been feeling sick lately, and it turns out to be a big shock to her and Will. Will this change their professional relationship for the better or will it drive them even further apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a result of the episode "The Host" but with long-term results. This also opens the characters up a bit more and allows a peek inside to see their "other" side, so to speak. All comments are welcomed and feedback is appreciated!

The memories won't go away...I've tried to rid my mind of them but they just won't leave! No matter, I've learned to ignore them. But it's so hard! He's not far away from me when we have our staff meetings, and I've caught him looking, no staring at me. I wonder what he remembers, what he may..still feel after all this time....

The memories should have faded from both of us. It seems however, in our case it didn't. I want to know what he knows or rather what he remembers about us. I know it sounds crazy, but I want him to remember.

The reason? It sounds silly, but it's been so long since I had someone in my arms and in my bed. Oh, Jean Luc and I are friends, but even after our capture and being linked I still see him as my friend, nothing more than that. 

But William...oh William.......He reminds me of Jack in every sort of way. He's has that easy-going attitude with the other Officers and the rest of the crew, the way Jack was. The way he treated Wesley when I was gone for a year, looking after him and his studies. Wes had always looked up to him....I was secretly pleased when he took on Wes' studies, going so far to speak with Jean Luc about allowing him limited bridge duties.

No, that's not the only reason I want him to remember......I found out earlier why I had been feeling rather sick lately...and for the first time in a long time....I'm pregnant..........and the baby is Will's.

Do I tell him or not? He and Deanna are still friends, and she still calls him “Imzadi”. I..I don't want to come between them. But Will needs to know that I'm carrying his child. He has a right to know and this will be one of the hardest things that I know of to face.

No, I must tell him.......for his sake and mine....


End file.
